Il parait que
by Shinoya
Summary: [OS,Nawak, shonen ai,POV Duo] Il parait que moi, Duo Maxwell, j’ai un penchant plus que prononcé pour un soldat de notre connaissance.


Disclaimer : Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi.

Genre : Shonen-ai, POV de Duo, Nawak, supra cliché, mais j'aime ça :p. Un peu d'amour, un peu d'humour, et beaucoup de n'importe quoi. Langage un peu vulgaire.

Notes de l'auteur : Essai de nawak, essai d'humour. Essai, j'ai dit !

Pour qui ? Pour Luna ! Chose promise… (Absolument pas autobiographique XD)

¤¤¤

Il parait que…

¤¤¤

Il parait que moi, Duo Maxwell, j'ai un penchant plus que prononcé pour un soldat de notre connaissance. Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux-là, vous savez parfaitement de qui il s'agit ! Heero Yuy, oui, alias « perfect soldier » ou « iceberg man », au choix. J'ai pas recensé tous les surnoms qu'on lui donnait parce que sinon j'étais pas sorti !

Donc, mon inclination pour ce jeune homme crève les yeux, dixit Quatre. Quatre, oui, petit cœur de l'espace qui sent tellement de chose. En tout cas il sent « ces choses-là », selon lui.

On y croit tous, bien sûr ! Il ferait sans doute mieux de « sentir » le regard de Trowa posé sur son arrière train en ce moment même, ça lui évitera d'être surpris en sentant autre chose… Mais je m'égare.

D'ailleurs changeons de pièce, voulez-vous ? Ça nous évitera d'être troublés par le petit jeu de ces deux-là.

Donc Heero, oui. Supposons que cette étrange « rumeur » soit fondée… Que pourrais-je bien lui trouver ?

Vous avez essayé, vous, de vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne sort pas plus de dix phrases par jours, et encore, quand il est dans de bonnes dispositions ? J'exagère, moi ? Si peu.

Et encore… Quand monsieur Yuy nous fait l'honneur de sa conversation, c'est pour débiter un flot de paroles mécaniques et froides, comme s'il s'agissait de paramètres à entrer dans le grand ordinateur de la vie. Et là je n'exagère pas le moins du monde. Ce matin, par exemple, il a ouvert le frigo et fait remarquer à voix haute :

- Il n'y a plus de lait.

Pour ensuite refermer le dit frigo et se servir un café, sans lait. Je l'ai dévisagé un instant en m'interrogeant. Non pas que j'aime parler pour ne rien dire - ou si peu -, mais je me suis vaguement interrogé sur la portée philosophique de sa phrase. Bon ok, pas sur la portée philosophique, mais sur les éventuelles raisons et conséquences de cette pertinente remarque.

Il n'y a plus de lait. Ok.

Est-ce qu'il a voulu dire : « Il n'y a plus de lait, ça serait bien si quelqu'un pouvait aller en acheter », ou alors « Il n'y a plus de lait, Duo, tu fais chier, je sais que c'est encore toi qui l'a vidé », ou encore « Il n'y a plus de lait, je vous en informe, mais moi personnellement je m'en tape parce que j'en bois jamais » ?

Vous voyez ? C'est ça, entre autres, qui est frustrant. Alors, invariablement, vous devez sortir ces mots qui vous font passer pour un con… C'est ce que j'ai fait, d'ailleurs.

- Et alors ?

Et là, invariablement, il vous lance son regard « mais t'as rien compris à la vie, toi » et vous vous sentez mal d'avoir cherché à élucider le mystère de cette phrase. C'est là, aussi, qu'il consent à vous répondre :

- Y a plus de lait, c'est tout.

Tout ça pour ça, oui. Bien sûr, le lait n'était qu'un exemple. La situation peut-être bien pire. Imaginez qu'il fasse quelque chose de totalement inhabituel, vous avez des raisons de poser des questions, non ? Vous avez vraiment envie d'avoir la réponse ! Et bien monsieur Yuy arrive parfaitement à faire comme si de rien était. Un exemple ?

Hier soir. Donc oui, avant ce matin et avant le lait. Hier soir, Heero rentre d'une mission. Pas de grande effusions, parce que bon, l'était parti que deux jours, et que deux jours d'ordre et de propreté, ça fait du bien parfois… Ah ! Je me rend compte que je nous avais pas parlé de son incroyable sens du rangement et des tâches ménagères. Ça viendra, ne vous en faites pas. Mais d'abord mon exemple.

Heero entre dans notre chambre (oui, parce qu'il faut partager les chambres, c'est une obligation). Comment ça j'étais volontaire pour partager la sienne ? Je n'ai été volontaire qu'une seule fois, et c'était _avant _de savoir…Bref, il entre et dépose son sac sur le sol, ses clés sur la table de nuit ; il enlève sa veste et l'accroche dans sa penderie, le tout sans oublier de refermer la porte de la chambre dans un claquement sonore. Là, déjà, on a envie de se lever et de lui hurler que, bordel, il est pas tout seul et que, bordel, on aimerait bien dormir.

Mais je n'avais pas envie de quitter les couvertures alors je me suis tourné un peu en grognant.

- 'chier, 'Ro. L'est 2 heures du mat !

Il ne daigne pas répondre, évidemment. Et là vous sentez le matelas de votre lit s'affaisser. Vos sens en alerte, aiguisés, vos sens de prédateur vous signalent que « quelqu'un » s'est assis sur votre lit, et que « quelqu'un » vous observe. Et bien sûr, bien que fort peu réveillé, votre cerveau fait le lien : Heero.

Vous vous demandez vaguement si vous devez ouvrir les yeux ou non, puis au bout de quelques secondes insoutenables où votre cœur bat la chamade, vous cédez. Et vous plongez dans une mer abyssale aux reflets bleutés. C'est bleu la mer, c'est beau la mer. – Oui, on sait merci. –

Et vos yeux croisent les siens, donc. Sa main se lève un peu, vous caresse la joue et vous, bin vous faites comme n'importe qui dans cette situation : vous faites de l'apnée, vous demandant quand même vaguement quelle mouche l'a piquée. Et là il vous achève d'un sourire et vous murmure :

- Tadaima.

Et au départ vous aviez l'intention de lui dire « j'avais remarqué, merci, les trois blocs d'à côté savent aussi que tu es rentré avec tout ce boucan » mais les mots restent calés. Parce que ses yeux tout doux et son sourire, ils vous ont déjà emporté loin, loin, de ces basses considérations matérielles. Alors, résigné, vous lui souriez aussi, et vous répondez.

- Okaeri.

Oui, en japonais bien sûr ! Ça serait pas drôle sinon. Et là il se lève et disparaît dans la salle de bain. Vous attendez, la bouche en cœur et plus du tout sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Vous voulez pas passer pour un con non plus alors vous faites semblant de dormir… pour le voir sortir comme une fleur de la salle de bain et se glisser dans son lit. Et là il consent quand même à vous adresser un :

- Bonne nuit, Duo.

Et vous, au comble de la frustration, un sentiment d'inachevé vous taraudant les entrailles, vous ne pouvez que répondre d'une voix sèche.

- C'est ça. Bonne nuit.

Et vous croyez qu'il relèverait l'intonation étrange de votre voix ? L'inflexion subtile des cordes vocales voulant transmettre la mauvaise humeur ? Sûrement pas ! Il s'est endormi comme un bébé.

Non mais franchement, vous pourriez l'aimer, vous ?

Et là, je n'ai même pas encore parlé du ménage. Heero Yuy a beau être un soldat parfait, il y a quelque petite choses qui font de lui un être totalement et définitivement exaspérant.

Comme, par exemple, le fait qu'il laisse chaque objet exactement à l'endroit où il en a eu l'usage pour la dernière fois. Imaginez qu'il se fasse une tasse de thé avant d'aller se coucher (il le fait presque toujours), et qu'il veuille siroter son truc amer (j'aime pas le thé) tranquillement dans son lit, bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, son laptop sur les genoux. Jusque là, c'est plutôt légitime, rien d'anormal. L'ennui, c'est que quand il aura fini son thé, il redéposera la tasse sur la table de nuit. Et le lendemain matin, il ne pensera pas à redescendre sa tasse. Du coup, bin c'est moi qui m'y colle.

Il y a quelques temps, j'ai essayé de changer de technique, pour voir s'il allait se rendre compte de son désordre. J'ai donc cessé de débarrasser les tasses de Heero de sa table de nuit. Ce ne fut pas un succès retentissant.

Quand, au bout, d'une semaine, il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus de place sur sa table de nuit, il a tout simplement décidé de redéposer ses tasses à même le sol… Et moi j'avais plus qu'à m'arracher les cheveux.

Pour les vêtements, c'est la même chose. Si Heero décide d'enlever ses chaussettes en regardant un film à la télévision, il les laisse sur le canapé sans la plus infime once de gêne. Et vu que lui ça ne le gêne pas, elles resteront là jusqu'à ce qu'une bonne âme – moi – passe par là pour récupérer les vêtements à lessiver.

J'ai bien essayé de dessiner un plan depuis toutes les pièces de la maison jusqu'au panier à linge, mais rien n'y a fait. Il met ça sur le compte de la distraction. Ou bien « il n'y pense pas ».

Enfin au final, c'est peut-être mieux quand il y pense pas. La dernière fois qu'il a essayé de faire une machine, « pour rendre service et parce que c'est toujours Duo qui le fait », j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir d'enfant. J'aurais pu leur annoncer qu'ils allaient pouvoir porter les vêtements de papa. Enfin, ça aura au moins profité aux gosses de l'orphelinat. J'ai juste pas su quoi répondre quand un petit de six ans m'a demandé où j'avais trouvé de chemises « pure soie » à leur taille…

Mais bon, à sa décharge, il sait parfois faire attention aux petites choses. Comme cette après-midi où c'était mon tour d'aller faire les courses, et d'acheter du lait. Je déteste aller faire les courses, et autrement dit, j'étais d'humeur massacrante.

- Duo.

- Quoi ?

- Mets une écharpe.

Là vous stoppez net dans l'entrée et vous le dévisagez, parce que bon, c'est pas souvent qu'il se la joue « mère poule ». Et pour une fois, alors que vous lui demandez rien, il daigne compléter sa phrase.

- Il fait froid dehors.

Mais la mauvaise humeur est toujours là, et les courses ne sont pas faites. Et vous êtes dégoûté parce que même s'il y a une voiture dehors, vous l'avez pas, le permis. A croire que conduire une caisse est plus compliqué que piloter une Gundam.

- M'en fous. J'aime pas les écharpes.

- Je vais t'accompagner, alors.

Oui parce que lui, il l'a, le permis. N'est pas parfait qui veut…

- Mouais.

Vous râlez pour la forme alors qu'intérieurement, vous sautez de joie à l'idée d'éviter le froid et la neige, parce que ça gèle en décembre.

Puis bon, finalement c'était cool, de pas faire les courses tout seul.

Tiens quand on parle du loup…

Il entre dans la cuisine, une tasse à la main.

Il s'assied sur un tabouret et entreprend de se verser une tasse de thé. Puis, sans raison, il me dévisage. Il me regarde et un sourire monte à ses yeux, sans passer par ses lèvres. Et invariablement, ça fait remonter les coins des miennes.

Bon, vous m'excuserez, mais je crois que je vais passez la soirée en sa compagnie, même s'il m'exaspère…

De toutes façons j'ai oublié de quoi je parlais. Ah ! Si ! Une dernière question :

Après tout ça, répondez-moi franchement !

J'ai l'air…

Amoureux ?

Moi ?

¤¤¤

Fin


End file.
